


Not an End

by tide_ms



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: What if Sun's father didn't try to correct his mistakes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fill for my second [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/)'s card. Prompt: Introspection.
> 
> \- _Unnie_ means older or big sister. A term in Korea used by a woman to call an older woman out of respect.

 

 

Prison offered Sun a few things in exchange for the many things it took, Sun realized that after the doors were closed behind her one after another. She expected that to happen, of course she did, but what surprised her was the fact that prison couldn't take away her freedom, not while there were seven worlds welcoming her every time she closed her eyes or focused on the beat of her heart for a fleeting moment.

Prison limited the physical world, her own world, there was no denying to that fact, to the ache that fact brought. And there was something that had settled as a reminder to her current reality, whether it was the ache or the walls trapping her, it had settled as a reminder that she didn't just make a mistake by sacrificing herself, her name, her life, but she also set herself free from her family. For good.

So when Sun longed for a walk through the streets of her city or the fresh mornings, her cluster-mates would give her theirs. Their streets and their mornings and their lives. And if she forgot herself in their worlds, for hours or a second, she would have someone to bring her back home.

Sun hated prison, don't get her wrong, she hated the cause that got her into it, but she accepted the choices she had made. If only because they meant she had fulfilled her mother's wish, and her mother mattered.

Speaking of choices, when a dull day such as this one occurred, Sun had a plenty of options to decide where she wanted to spend it, yet Sun chose prison. She chose the cold of an approaching winter, creeping on her skin, and the welcomed noise of the other women. (Hyun from the cell next to hers was upset, _again_ , that she still couldn't draw, which only meant unending complains that prompted Soojin and the others to assure her that there must be something she was good at, she just had to discover it.)

Sun chose that, the sight of Soojin promising Hyun that she wasn't a failure just because she didn't know how to draw, and chose her returning to add little details to the lovely painting on the wall. A serene smile lingering on her lips.

Sun realized that she had been smiling, too, so she looked away only to find Lina staring at her. It was quiet for a moment before Lina spoke. "Minjung unnie and I sleep like the dead at night," she said, then winked at one surprised Sun before lying on the bench they were sitting on.

Sun let out a chuckle, shaking her head and her smile widening at Lina's suggestion. She knew that she hadn't been concealing her affection for Soojin, but she also knew, as much as her cellmates knew, that Soojin hadn't been subtle about hers for Sun either.

Still, Sun found it hard to calm her heart at the mere thought of having a chance, and enough privacy, to be close to Soojin. Closer.

Sun sighed, hearing familiar noise from a life far away from hers, it passed quickly, like a soft calling being carried by the winds. Kala was running late, Sun smiled, sensing fulfilling warmth from Kala's presence touching her heart then fading away.

She looked at Soojin again, another kind of warmth, a rush, washing her heart with intriguing thoughts about Soojin. About her laughter, about her reddened cheeks whenever their hands lingered on each other, about all the things that Sun didn't think was possible to be found in a place like prison.

It was a surprise, to be engulfed by such a genuine sensation, and Sun hadn't expected it, nor had been ready for to be fond of someone. But She didn't mind it, didn't forbid it from growing into something more, not when Soojin seemed only to breathe life into it.

 

Sun chose to remain where she was, not because she couldn't visit one of her cluster-mates, but because prison offered her the company of women recognizing each other's being, feelings, anger. Understanding it. And prison gave her the chance to meet a woman who would touch that anger and that hurt with tenderness that Sun had never realized she needed.

It was nice, even if facts couldn't be forgotten. They were prisoners, they didn't have anything other than what prison gave them, but it was nice, Sun thought now that she was free of the heavy weight that was her family.

It was nice in its own way, and it was her life now, not a better one than the life she had before prison, but not entirely worse either.


End file.
